Mistake
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: What happens when Harry and Draco baby sit? Slash


**Mistake**

A/N - well another Drarry fan fiction here. What happens when Harry and Draco baby sit? Draco thinks it a big mistake, is he right?

Same as normal, Harry and that world isn't mine, sadly, no it is the creation of my idol JK Rowling, this is just me, a fan girl having fun. Enjoy…

As Draco stood by the fireplace in the studio apartment he shared with his boyfriend, soon to be husband, soon to be Harry Malfoy he knew this was a mistake. Standing here Draco thought was like standing, unarmed in front of a angry Hungarian Horntail. That's why was not looking forward to the next twelve hours of his otherwise great life. Why was he feeling like this you ask? Because he's boyfriend had agreed to baby sit for his friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley, dragging him into it by threatening him with a month on the sofa and no sex, Harry knew there was no way he could go that long. So here he was, twenty two years old, with a boyfriend that everyone wanted, very good looking, with money, a great job, so why was he staying in on a Saturday night to look after a three and one year old? Where had his life gone wrong? Only his love for Harry was keeping him from leaving now and meeting Blaise for the night out they had been planning, instead he walked forwards to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were stood just inside the door.

Draco knew this was a mistake, stupid and dangerous. Stupid because Draco knew nothing about looking after kids and dangerous because Harry loved looking after them, Draco knew there was every chance Harry would want them, not that it wasn't possible, it was as easy for pure blood males as it was for females due to a defence mechanism they had but Draco didn't exactly have the best childhood so the sense of paternal feeling wasn't strong with him but still it was with Harry who had had a worse childhood than him.

"Thanks for doing this." Hermione said as she handed two bags over to Harry.

"No worries, we love to mind them for you. Don't we Dray?"

"Of course we do." Draco replied, smiling as he wrapped a arm around Harry's waist, he didn't miss the look on Ron's face, he still didn't like Draco and didn't think that he was worthy of his best friend, thankfully Harry disagreed.

After kissing their children goodbye Ron and Hermione left leaving them stood there in their huge apartment.

"Right, you take them into the living room and I'll take these into the kitchen. Harry said as he began to walk towards the state of the art kitchen with the bags that had been handed to him earlier.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Draco said, catching hold oh his arm

"You can't leave me alone with them!" Draco said, actual fear in his eyes.

"Draco, they aren't going to explode!" Harry said walking off. Draco looked at the two children staring back at him, he was convinced they could smell fear.

"Right, lets head over this way." he said, picking Hugo up and taking one of Rose's hands and leading them into the living room, the room was light because one of the walls was glass doors that lead onto their sixth floor balcony but the door had been locked with a spell due to the small children, the floor was all wood and the sofa and chair were black leather, one of the walls was covered in stands filled with books and DVDs, DVD's that were played on the expensive plasma screen HD TV that was mounted to another wall. When they had bought all this muggle technology Draco had been weary of it but now he'd find it hard to live with out it all, including the kitchen that he could hear Harry banging about in. Wondering what the hell he could be doing he set Hugo down in the child seat and lifted Rose onto the massive leather chair and turned the TV to a kids channel then placed the remote on the arm of the chair.

"Now stay here while I go see what Uncle Harry is up to." He said, pushing a few strands of hair from Rose's eyes, she smiled at him.

"Okay Uncle Draco." Draco faulted a little, it was the first time she'd ever called him that but he liked the sound of it. When he reached the door to the kitchen he glanced back at them to make sure that were fine before walking into the red and black kitchen. Every surface sparkled due to the bright lights and Harry's near obsessive cleaning.

"Hey, were are the kids?" Harry asked as he darted around the room.

"Living room, watching TV."

"TV isn't a baby sitter Dray."

"I know that but it'll do why I come and talk to you."

"Fine as long as they are okay."

"They are. Rose just called my Uncle Draco."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's never done it before and I……." Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as he and Harry froze, their eyes wide as they heard the theme music playing from the other room. They both headed for the door at the same time. Harry made it to Rose first and got the remote and pressed stop as Draco headed for the DVD player and pressed eject. They looked at each other before Harry said to the children,

"Come on guys, supper is ready." Rose wiggled in her seat until her legs were over the edge and she jumped down, Harry got Hugo out of his seat and set him on his feet, taking a hand for support as the little lad had just learnt how to walk. Draco watched as they disappeared into the kitchen. Thank God the titles hadn't finished when Harry pressed stop. See Draco and Harry might have developed a bit of an obsession with the TV show Queer As Folk, a show not to be seen by under eighteen year olds. They had been watching the final episode of the British season two and to celebrate Stuart and Vince finally getting together they decided to act out their own version of the show and the DVD lay forgotten about.

Once Draco had ensured that all the DVDs were placed on the highest shelf he joined the others in the kitchen were they wear eating. He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a couple of beers and put them in the fridge, they were going to need them in the morning. When Harry went to give the kids a bath Draco went to one of their two spare rooms, pulling his wand from his pocket he vanished the double bed that was there and replaced it with two single beds, one red, one purple. When Harry brought the kids in, PJ's on, teeth and hair brushed Draco could see that he was struggling. Five years was long enough for Draco to know when Harry was getting a migraine. As the kids were put to bed Draco whispered to Harry,

"Baby, go lie down. I'll tell them a story."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Thanks. Night kids." Harry left the room and Draco heard him walk to far down the hall to have gone to bed, he'd gone to lie on the sofa.

Draco turned to the children, Hugo was already asleep so he sat at the end of Rose's bed.

"So sweetie, what story do you want to hear?" he asked her quietly as not to wake her brother.

"Well I would say one about a Prince and Princess that live happily ever after but that doesn't always happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Uncle Harry are both Princes and you got your happy ever after." Draco smiled, how could he not?

"You are a very smart three year old."

"Thank you. Daddy always say I'm like my mummy in that way,"

"That's true." Before there was even time for a story Rose was already asleep so Draco stood up and left quietly, leaving the door slightly open so the light from the bathroom could make its way in. As Draco walked back into the living room a quick glance at the clock told him it was about nine, when he sat down Harry scooted nearer him so the blonde was able to wrap a arm around him.

"How's the head?"

"Not too bad, I took some potion so it should be gone by the morning. What was the story about tonight?"

"A Prince or two." Draco told him, smiling to himself.

"Hmmm, I know its early but I'm gonna head to bed, beat this migraine." Harry said, making to stand but before he could Draco pulled him closer.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Harry smiled as he kissed Draco, still loving the familiar but perfect lips on his own. When he made to stand this time he actually managed to.

"Goodnight Dray, I'll be out before you turn in."

"Yeah, night baby, love you."

"Love you too."

Draco watched TV until about eleven, he was about to head to bed himself when he heard light footsteps behind him. He turned around on the sofa to see Rose in her light blue PJs and slippers with her teddy bear.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked when he saw that she was upset.

"I had a bad dream." she said as Draco held out a hand to help her jump onto the sofa, when she did she curled into his side. He let her talk and cry it out, always reassuring her that she was safe here with him and Harry there. By the time she was all cried out she was so exhausted she fell asleep right there. Draco produced a blanket out of thin air and wrapped it around her before falling asleep himself.

The next thing he was aware of was soft voices.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera right now." Harry said. Blinking his eyes open he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hugo, the little boy in his mothers arms, in front of him. Waking up more he felt a weight on his left side, looking down he saw Rose was just waking up too.

"Mummy, Daddy!" she said when she saw her parents, Ron picked her up and took her to get dressed as Draco stood up and stretched.

"Gosh, is it seven already?"

"Yeah, did you stay there all night?"

"She had a bad dream."

"You were a natural with her."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not, I'm just worried I've lost my place as favourite uncle. Just then Ron and Rose came back into the room.

"All set?" Hermione asked, Ron nodded.

"Thanks again guys." Hermione said.

"Anytime. Right Rose?" Draco said.

"Right Uncle Draco."

As the door closed Draco looked at Harry.

"I know it will not all be plain sailing like that but after we get married, if you still want to, what do you say to one or two of our own?" Draco got his answer when Harry kissed him, happy tears falling from his eyes.

A/N - Well? I wasn't entirely sure about this one, let me know what you think?

xxx


End file.
